


No Way Out

by impiarum



Series: Magic [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, More naked Clint, Restraints, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is still trapped, and Loki is still having fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/gifts), [cynatnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/gifts).



Wooosh - there goes my deadline...

 

Hey ho.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
